Our First Six months together No 4 in a series
by Billyjorja
Summary: Gil and Sara celebrate their first six months together


Our First Six months together (No. 4 in a series)

Even though they are not living together, Sara spends most of her time at Gil's townhouse. They love waking up in each others arms but most of all they love being together. Their 6 month anniversary is on July 4th, Independence Day. They would both be working, they did not want to arouse suspicion by taking the shift off as everyone knew they always worked public holidays so other team members with families and friends could be off.

They both wanted to make it a special time but did not want to speak to each other about it as they were unsure how each felt about anniversaries. Gil had an idea of what he wanted to get Sara but the gift could cause a few complications. Sara had mentioned to him that she had always wanted a dog but being in foster care it had not been possible due to amount of times she moved. When she got her own place after college she decided it would not be fair to have an animal with her working the shifts she did. Gil decided the only way to overcome any complications was to do something about their living arrangements.

Sara wanted to get Gil something special, she had a few ideas but had not yet come to any decision. She had seen a lovely painting of a tropical scene with butterflies and bugs and she had also thought about getting him a dog as he told her once he had one as a child. She decided to get him the painting and would think about getting him a dog for their next anniversary.

The shift after their anniversary Gil asked Sara if she would like to go for a drive. She said she would love to and said that she would be at the townhouse later as she had something to do first. "She is planning something, I wonder what it is," Gil said to himself. "OK but don't be long I want to take a shower and I want you with me," he says outloud with a smirk on his face. Sara was going to pick up the painting she had ordered for him, it would not take her long as the gallery was only a short way from the townhouse.

When she walked in the house with the painting, the gallery owner had gift wrapped it for her, Gil said, "What on earth is that it is bigger than you are?" "Open it and see," Sara said. Gil took off the wrapping paper and could not believe his eyes, he had admired that painting in the gallery, "How did you know I liked this painting," he said throwing his arms around her and kissing her. "I didn't," she said, "but I know how much you like butterflies and bugs. Where are you going to hang it?" "I know just the place, will tell you later," Gil says.

They walked into the bedroom and got undressed and went to take the shower that they both knew they needed after a long shift. When they finished they went back to the bedroom and celebrated their anniversary in the way only lovers can. They lay for a while wrapped in each others arms then Gil said, "Come on lets go for that drive, I want to get out of the city for a while." "OK," Sara replied, "just let me change into a nice pair of jeans and a top then we can go."

They drive out of the city then stop at a lovely house in the country. "Why are we stopping here?" Sara asked. "Oh, I just want to show you this house, it belonged to my mother, she left it to me when she died last year," he replied. They get out and walk into the house, Sara is amazed how beautiful it is. "Why didn't you tell me about this before, it is so beautiful and the woods are fantastic," Sara says slowly turning and gazing at everything. "I have had a few alterations done to it, added a den, an extra bedroom and extended the kitchen. I also had the backyard fenced in and added a hot tub," Gil said as he took her hand and led her outside. "The only thing that needs doing is to have it redecorated and I would like you to help me decide how," he said. "I would love to," Sara replied. "Then when it is done I would like you to think about moving into the house with me, Sara I don't want to wake up without you anymore, in fact I don't want to live my life without you in it," he said all in one breath. "Oh yes Gil I would love to live here with you, I have wanted you to ask that question for a long time," Sara says with tears in her eyes. "You really would live with me?" Gil said. "Yes, my darling I would," Sara replied. "Now that is settled we can go and pick up your anniversary present from me," Gil said as he led her back to the car.

They drive out to a ranch and when they get out of the car Gil tells her to close her eyes. Sara does as she is told as he leads her to a barn. "Now open your eyes," he says. Standing in front of her is a man with a boxer puppy on a lead. "Oh Gil he is beautiful," Sara says bending down to pet the puppy, "is he really for me?" "Yes, I remember you said you always wanted a dog so I thought it would be a wonderful anniversary present," Gil says also bending down to pet the puppy. "Now we are going to move into OUR house together he will have plenty of room to run around and we can take him for walks in the woods. He will have to stay here for a while longer as he is not old enough to leave his mother yet," Gil says. "We have to get some things for him, a bed, toys, food bowls, but most important we have to give him a name," Sara says taking the lead and walking round. "He is your dog, you name him," Gil says. Sara thinks for a while then says "Ali." "Ali, that sounds goods, Ali it is," Gil says.

They arrange for Ali to stay at the ranch until he is old enough to leave and the house is ready for them to move into. "Can we come and see him before that," Sara says. "Of course, he needs to get to know his new mommy and daddy so he will not be too upset when you come to take him home," the man says. Sara is so happy she feels as if she is walking on air, she kisses Gil and says," Darling, thank you for asking me to live with you and for getting me a dog, I love you so very much." "I love you too," Gil says taking her hand and walking her to the car.

They decide to go out for dinner and drive to a lovely restaurant by the lake. After dinner they go for a walk, they are so comfortable with each other that there is no need for words. They had been walking for about half an hour when Gil says, "I am so happy Sara and now that you have agreed to live with me I am even happier." "You have made my life complete, I never want to be without you I am the happiest woman alive," Sara says snuggling into Gil. "Shall we go home we have a lot of decision to make about OUR house, I want us to move in as soon as possible but until we do will you stay at the townhouse with me," Gil says. "Yes, now lets go home, celebrate our anniversay, AGAIN, and leave any decision making until tomorrow," Sara says with a devilish smile on her face.

The End


End file.
